camppyramidroleplayingfandomcom-20200213-history
Justice Ross
Personality Justice is radiant, thoughtful, and kind. History Daisy Ross met Justice and Grace's Father at an auditorium. She was part of the air force and so was he. It was love at first sight. They started dating and fell in love. Soon after Justice and Grace were born and their father was called away to action. His last words to Daisy were, "Our girls are wonderful. Remember that". Then he got on a plane and disappeared. Daisy was devastated. Justice and Grace grew up together and were very different. Justice was Kind, while Grace was vengeful. They fought every time they were together. Everybody had known Justice and Grace's father and said Justice took after her dad and Grace took after her mom,who had become distant and said she only felt good in the sky. When the girls were five, they moved to a different base. Justice made friends quickly, and Grace became even more Mean. Justice's grade soared, while Grace's quickly became all F's. On thier thirteenth birthday, the girls father visited them with some friends. The friends was Nephthys and Anubis. Nephthys and Anubis told Daisy that it was time for her to enter the next world, and Daisy left with them. Grace and Justice's father told them everything, including that they needed to go to camp pyramid. They left together. On their way to camp pyramid they ran into the fallen Devourers. They told Justice and Grace about them and Grace happily agreed to join them. Justice carried on to camp pyramid and got there safely. Powers Offensive #Children of Shu have the ability to create powerful gusts of wind, however, the stronger the gust, the more it drains them. #Children of Shu have the ability to, while using a specially made hilt, funnel air into a razor sharp sword or knife. Defensive #Children of Shu have the ability to create a dome shaped torrent of wind, roughly two or three times the size of the user, which can be used to block attacks for a very short time. #Children of Shu have the ability to create a small tornado, about the size of the user, which can be used to block projectile attacks for a short time. Passive #While flying, Children of Shu move faster than they would on the ground or anyone else that can fly. Supplementary #Children of Shu have the ability to hover or fly, however, the longer they fly the more it drains them. #Children of Shu have the ability to call upon the winds to speed their movements or attacks; conversely this can also be used to slow the movements or attacks of others. Counsellor and Leitenant Only #In rare cases, children of Shu can create a massive tornado, about five times the size of the user, which can be used to violently assault others with strong winds and debris. Traits #Make amazing meteorologists, as they know all the current weather going on in a certain area. Relationships Category:Characters Category:Demigod Category:Counselors Category:JaguarStar190 Category:Female